Sunrise
by phililen3
Summary: well Gackt found out that his lover, Hyde, was getting married to someone else and had bolted when Hyde gave him the news. p.s. i don't own anyone let alone Gackt and Hyde.


Gackt had sped off so fast that Hyde lost sight of him in the early morning traffic. He had known that this would happen, a bad reaction, but the anger and hurt that was on Gackt's face was like none he had ever seen before. What would Gackt do?

_" I always go there when i am feeling trapped or down. Just watching the sunrise...it helps me somehow Hydo. I always leave there feeling healed."_

The Grand Memorial Tower Building! he would go there, thought Hyde.

He hoped that Gackt would not do something dramatic like he sometimes did.

_"I swear Hydo, I will not forgive you next time. you promised that you would come but you didn't." _

_When Hyde had failed to come to see the last concert of Gackt's Diabolical Tour, Gackt had stolen some of Cha's sleeping pills and overdosed on them. Fortunately, You had found him just in time when he had gone to ask Gackt about where they should celebrate, only to find the vocalist lying in a pool of vomit in his dressing room._

Hyde bolted straight to his car and reciting mantras hoped to God that Gackt would not do anything drastic. When he reached the 50 storey building, the unrisen sun had already lightened the sky. He pulled to the curb and jumped out, leaving the car running.

He rushed inside to the banks of open elevators, got into one and pressed the button for the fiftieth floor. It did not go straight to the roof.

Inside the elevator, he watched his own reflection in the steel walls of the cage. he loved Gackt but things just.. he had to choose a life that would benefit the band. Being with a woman of good reputation would do that, not a life with Gackt. The media would not be forgiving and their sales would drop. it was selfish on his part but it had to be done. _You should have never started this with him,Hydo. Now look at what you have done. The dammage was irreversable_.

When the elevator made its stop, he rushed out of it and followed the sign that showed the way to the roof. He burst through the unlocked door and looked around. Nothing. _The housing for the ventilation system!_

Hyde rounded the corner nearly tripping over his own legs and going over the edge of the building.

There was Gackt sitting against the wall of the housing for the ventilation system, facing the rising sun.

"Gakuto!" shouted Hyde.

Gackt didn't even turn to look at him. "What? What did you think that I would do, _huh_?"

"Gakuto,"

"You thought that I was going to jump didn't you? Well you wasted a lot of energy coming here, Hydo," Gackt growled.

The tall man stood up and straightened himself to his full height. Putting his hands in his black jacket pockets, he took a glance at the orange orb in the east then turned to face the shorter man.

Slowly he walked up to him till there was no space between them, all the while sapphire eyes burning into chocolate ones.

"Do you think that you are worth that much? Do you _really_ think that you are worth that much Hydo? _My life_? Sorry but I am worth far more than that!" Gackt spat out, anger riding his voice, marring his beautiful features.

Hyde was speechless. In shock. His mind was numbed by what his one-time lover had just said to him.

"_I will never lose my life for anyone, let alone you, Hydo_!"

With that, Gackt sidestepped Hyde, forcefully pushing past Hyde with his shoulder in the narrow space, then disappeared round the corner into the building.

Hyde stood on the roof for some time, the tears that had started wetting his cheeks, a molten gold in the morning sun. Emotion finally taking hold of him he screamed then fell to the ground curled into a ball and cried out. The sun was the only one to bear witness to his anguish.

When Gackt reached his car, he wrenched the door open, got in, and then slammed it shut. His hands were shaking, battling to get the key into the ignition. He finally surrendered. Resting his head against the steering wheel of the mustang, he let the tears fall silently.

Never would he give his heart to anyone again.


End file.
